the_voice_of_mang_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Teens Mang
The Voice Teens Mang is a reality television singing competition for teenagers that airs on CH9. It is a spin-off of the Dutch reality singing competition The Voice; compared to adults' version, this reiteration was conceptualized for teens. The coaches and judges This is the third version of The Voice of Mang franchise, after ''The Voice Of Mang'''' and Kids; this is also the third ''The Voice Teens franchise in the world and the first in Columbia and second in the Philippine. It first aired on April 16, 2017. The show is hosted by Shakira. On June 12, 2019, the show was renewed for a season season to air in 2020. With Judges TMarr, Kelly Rowland, Sharon Osbourne and Gavin Rossdale. Overview The series is part of franchise and is based on a similar competition format in the Netherlands. Format The Voice Teens is a reality television series, a spin-off version of The Voice format that first aired in the Netherlands, that was first adapted in Colombia through La Voz Teens. The original Colombian format features three coaches. The Maine format features four coaches or judges searching for a batch of talented teens, who could become the Maine's new teen singing superstar. The show's concept is indicated by its title: the four coaches will only judge a singer hopeful termed by the show as "Artist" with only his/her vocal talent without prejudice to his/her physical bearing. It's with this concept that makes The Voice franchise rise above other known reality talent searches which airs in any known media platform such as The X Factor franchise, the Got Talent franchise or even the Idol franchise. The lucky Artists who have advanced from the audition round would be split into four teams, whom are mentored by four well-known personalities in terms of singing which in the show, termed "coaches" who in turn would collaborate with them and choose songs for their artists to perform. On-ground and the producers' auditions As for any "The Voice" franchise, the first stage is the producers' auditions, which are not shown on television. In The Voice Teens, CH9 headed by their regional partners nationwide and abroad are tasked to conduct the "Unseen Auditions." At this stage, there will be different judges that will use the power of media to conduct three types of screening; radio auditions, online auditions and on-ground auditions where the team will travel in and out of the country to find the best of the best to participate in the next set of auditions, "The Blind Auditions." Blind auditions The first televised stage is the blind auditions, where artists will be given a minimum of 90 seconds to sing their audition piece. The official coaches of the show will be sitting on a chair facing away from the stage and artist. The coaches will only judge by the power, clarity, type and uniqueness of the artists singing capability. If they like what they hear and want to mentor the artist for the next stage, they will push a button on their chair that would turn the chair around to face the artists for the first time. This concept was created to avoid any due prejudice of their physical bearing and life-story. If a coach turns for an artist, that artist will be included in his/her team. If more than one coach turns around, the choice to pick a who will he/she be mentored goes to the artist. If no coach turns his/her chair the auditioning artist's journey ends. At the end, each of the coaches will have a certain number of artists in his or her team who will be advancing to the next round. A new addition in this version is the Blind Blinds, where the stage is covered with a curtain and will only be dropped to reveal the artist after his or her performance. The Battles The next stage called "The Battles," is where a coach will build from his or her team pairs of 2. A pair will be given a single song to sing together. They are mentored and developed by their respective coach in the process. A vocal showdown will commence in the Battle stage where only the artist whom the coach deemed sung the song assigned better will advance to the next round. The power to steal a losing artist from the other teams was implemented in the very first season of The Voice Of Mang, and this will be carried over in The Voice Teens. In this twist, a coach can steal two artists during the entire the Battles. The Knockouts In the Knockouts, artists will be grouped into three. Each artist had to sing in order to convince their respective coach to pick them for the Live shows. Each artist will decide on what song they will sing. Only one artist will win in each group. At the end of this round, three artists per team will advance to the Live shows. Live Shows The next round known as the "Live Shows" is where the remaining artists per team perform in front the coaches, audience and live broadcast. An artist will be given a song to sing for a chance to advance to the next live show, and ultimately, the finals. The voting results are announced on the same night as the live shows. During the finals, the winner will only be decided upon by the public through different platforms. The most voted artist of the competition will be crowned as The Voice Teens. Development The Blind auditions began filming four days in March 2017 at Studio 10 of ABS-CBN Broadcasting Center. The Voice Teens will fill the age gap of the two earlier versions of The Voice franchise, wherein the age requirement was limited from ages 13 to 17. Auditions where earlier announced in 2016 and where held in various key cities within the Philippines. Coaches On January 25, 2017, Jessie J first confirmed that she will be returning as a coach to the franchise, along with will.i.am and TMarr, but both will.i.am and TMarr was not announced as coaches. Jessie hinted, however, that there will be a fourth coach that is yet to be determined. This will be the first time that Jessie will be teaming up with CeeLo Green, Kylie Minogue. Jessie sparked speculations whether the fourth coach will be Kelly Rowland or Taylor Swift. Later on, it was announced that Kelly Rowland join the panel and later join the panel in 2019. Season summary ;Artist's info : Team Kylie : Team Jessie : Team CeeLo : Team Kelly : Team Sharon : Team TMarr : Team Gavin Teams ;Contestant placing * Winner * Runner-up * Third place * Fourth place Winners are in bold, finalists are in small italic font, and the eliminated artists are in small font. External links Category:The Voice of the Philippines Category:The Voice Teens (Philippine TV series) Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series based on Dutch television series Category:ABS-CBN shows